Finally Safe
by HelenLeana
Summary: River Song has been saved to the computer, and the Doctor has continued on his adventures... What happened to River after that fateful night that her life became a memory stored in a computer? Will she be safe in the end? Are her dreams real?
1. Chapter 1: Nostalgia

**A/N: I decided to write what happens after River Song gets saved in the two parter where she is first introduced, and how he changed fate from her being 'saved' to being 'safe'**

**I doubt I'll make any smut in this one, it's another small sweet one like The Heart Of London. It's only written for my curiosity really, because I can't really imagine things as perfectly normally as I can after I write them. Jenny had to be the daughter because in the episode with Jenny, I absolutely loved her, so I thought I'd change the story around a little to suit the needs for this story. Sorry if it's annoying.**

River Song; the daughter of the girl who waited, and the last Centurion. Wife of The Doctor, mother of his children. Her life was dependent on the man she was forced to kill, and then she went on an expedition. This expedition was the hardest adventure she had been on, even after the wars she had fought, the tears she had shed and the heartbreak she had felt, this was by far the worst.

Her name is Melody Pond, and a little while ago, she was saved.

"Come on, darling, it's time for bed" River was settling her daughter, Jenny, down for bed. Just after she had told her a story, Jenny went off to grab herself a glass of water. She guzzled it down and grinned at her mother, then hopped into the bed and reached for River's hand.

"Please, mummy, another story?" The seven-year-old girl begged, shaking River's hand up and down.

River looked into those little eyes of beauty, and suddenly felt herself nodding in surrender. "_One more_" Jenny beamed with happiness, pulling her mother to sit in the small cramped space of her single-sized bed. River wrapped an arm around her, letting her rest her small blonde-haired head on it; as uncomfortable as having a heavy head pressing on the muscle in her arm, Jenny seemed to fall asleep like this quicker than on the pillow, so River was saving herself time.

"One night––" "You have to start with once upon a time, mummy, or it won't be a fairytale!"

River sighed… Was it fairytale? It was every bit like one, only there wasn't exactly the ending you'd imagine. Usually, the princess got the man, and always had him… River had him, and now she didn't. Managing to avoid crying at the thought of no longer having that impossible man, she began her story again, and this time, she said it properly.

"Once upon a time, there was a young girl who dreamed of stars and space, time and life. Her name was Melody Pond. Melody Pond was a superhero, and one day, she met a man her best friend had introduced her to… She met the Doctor. He was a funny man, with hair that flopped in his face and eyes that looked bigger than anything, and he was wonderful. They went into a big blue box, and suddenly, Melody Pond was in a lot of trouble… They went to stop Hitler; Melody didn't get the chance to stop him, but she did get something better. She fell in love…" River was reliving each moment as if it was happening before her eyes, surrounding her, and then she was brought back because of a perturbing noise. Jenny was sleeping, not soundly at all. She was snoring, just like her father did all those years back.

With a kiss on the forehead, River left the room with her snoring daughter in it, and went to sit on the chair in her living room. She thought, and remembered, because remembering was life, or so that was how it was told. She remembered how his hair smelt, felt, looked and seemed. She remembered those eyes that would bore into her until she blushed a bright red, and she remembered how each pathetic comment made her love him more and more.

"Oh, Doctor" The sadness settled in, only slightly. It was like a breeze of chilliness, one that came every once in a while, just at night when she thought about going to bed and realized that he wasn't going to be there with her, holding her like she loved, kissing her to awaken her. How she wanted another adventure, just one more. She laughed at herself, she would never just want one more, she would have that one more and beg for more, plead and weep for more as the lonely nights became more horrible. She had Jenny though, and that made things easier. She was beautiful and wonderful as he was, and River could share all of her adventures with Jenny at story-time.

"River," She closed her eyes, and she could hear him mutter her name, sometimes angrily because she screwed something up, or teased him to the point he got a mental image that made him pay a little more attention to her.

There was a difficulty in thinking of him, even though she was happy as she was, there was the feeling she had after Jenny was born, a feeling of deep sorrow. She missed him more than anything, and each time she gazed into Jenny's eyes, she saw more than she led on, and the nights whistled away with her tears. But she kept going, riding the wave of impossibility, reliving her memories through the stories Jenny swallowed up, devouring with her imagination, believing the tale of Melody Pond and the Doctor to be nothing but that… A tale, a fairytale of magic, time, space and love… In a way, it was; River just couldn't come to accept that it was finished, the book closing with the last entry in her diary.

Without being able to stop making herself feel nostalgic, she got up and hopped into bed, wishing for a dream with the Doctor… Let her dream of him holding her, telling her off, loving her or laughing at her. She missed him, needed him, longed and lived for the breath he took and the grin he smiled.

"I miss you, Doctor, I really do"

**A/N: I will be continuing in the next chapter, I just can't do it yet and want to put this out there so I have the motivation to finish it once I finish my Psychology assignment. Review for my figurative tea and biscuits? :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Running Dream

**A/N: I couldn't bare let the Doctor and River's story end in the library, so I wanted to continue their story to show that not only did he save her, but he's going to change her from being saved to safe. **

**Chapter Two: The running dream. **

"River," He breathed, his voice lighting up when she entered the room. "You're here"

"Doctor! Oh!" River ran for him, grabbing his baby face in her hands, bringing it down to kiss him forcefully, desperate for the contact with him. He kissed her back with a deep chuckle, it rumbled from him to her, and she clung to him for dear life. He was wearing his pathetic suit, and his hair was growing out. His eyes were the same, only slightly older than she had imagined.

"I––" Kiss. "––Love––" Kiss. "You"

"River, I'm here, I love you too"

River had not felt so comfortable in a while, her dream coming true within a dream. Her husband, the man she loved, was with her, holding her, kissing her, loving her. She knew it was just a dream, but she clutched it in her mind, letting it feel real. He smiled at her, and an ache formed and then disappeared in her heart.

"I miss you" She whispered, a sob caught in the back of her throat.

"Me too,"

They hugged for a while, breathing each other in. Then she pulled him out of the house to the lawn, and saw that there was already a picnic set up for them.

"You came to me, and you did this?"

"Melody Pond, is that doubt in your voice? Of course I did, I always come back" He stroked her cheek, and she leant into his hand, closing her eyes to just feel him.

Suddenly, they had company.

"You're Melody Pond?"

River and the Doctor turned around to see Jenny looking gobsmacked, staring blankly at them both with wide eyes, switching gaze from River to Doctor.

"Is he?"

"Yes," River nodded, biting her lower lip. Jenny walked forward, the Doctor stood still. She circled him, and then poked him in the stomach.

"Hey!" Doctor flinched.

"You're the Doctor"

"Yes, now… Who are you"

Jenny rubbed her eyes, and then frowned. "You're Melody, mummy? Does that mean––"

"Jenny, shh. Just wait"

But Jenny wasn't going to wait, because in an instant, she had wrapped her short little arms around Doctor, and without warning, was shouting out "Daddy!"

Doctor looked at River, a question in his eyes. She closed her eyes, sighed and nodded. "Doctor, this is Jenny. She's your daughter"

"You––How long has it been?"

River closed her eyes, bit her tongue and pushed the tears back. "Seven years"

"Seven… Seven years? Oh, River"

"Jenny, go inside" River said, and when Jenny began protesting, she glared. "Go, now"

Jenny sighed, and she went inside sadly.

"You've been here, without me, for seven years"

"It's not like you gave me a choice" River said, battling the waters that filled her eyes, dropping in the shape of tears.

"River, you do now"

"What?"

"Don't get mad, I sent a ganger with your consciousness to the library, and I froze you"

River frowned, and the Doctor looked terrified she was going to hit him. "You froze me?" "Just your body, and your consciousness went into the ganger to die in the library, and when I stored you in the computer, well, I can take you out and put you into your body"

"You what?"

"Run with me, River, you and Jenny and me. Run with me, Melody Pond" He cupped her cheeks and looked straight into her eyes, staring right into her soul. This dream was so torturous, but she just couldn't stop herself from continuing it.

She sobbed lightly, and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Is that a yes?"

She pulled back and nodded furiously, crying rapidly now. "Yes, yes, yes, yes… god yes, Doctor" And she kissed him passionately, moaning into his mouth, opening her lips to his tongue. It was divine to feel him running his hands up and down her back, occasionally slipping to her backside for a second. She didn't close her eyes, she left them open to watch him, making sure he would still be there when they broke the kiss.

"Watch us run, River, I did, but we're not finished. Wait for me"

"Always, my love" And then he started to fade slightly, looking shocked. "No, no! Doctor! Please" She begged, grabbing him every which way, trying to make him stay with her. She sobbed, begged and pleaded as he turned transparent… He was gone.

Devastatingly, River Song woke up, and she ran into her daughter's room and saw the tears that streaked down her face. It was real, she was sure. Jenny was sobbing, weeping into her pillow, pleading for the dream to come back.

He was gone, and it was real. Jenny saw River, and ran into her arms. They both bawled theirs eyes in each other's embrace, desperate for the Doctor to come back.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Melody Pond?"

River didn't have a response to that, because she had always felt like it was because she couldn't bare to think of how it was _her_ that had travelled all those years back, _she_ had travelled with the Doctor. She had been the one he chose in the selection he had of candidates for love. She was more than a friend, and the baby girl that wrapped her arms around her was proof of that. Thoughtfully, River discovered why she had never told Jenny that it was she that had been Melody Pond, daughter of Amy Pond and Rory Williams. She had never told her that The Doctor; the unnameable Doctor, was her father.

"I'm sorry"

"Is my father coming? Truly?"

"No, baby, I don't think so. You must understand that he has a lot to do, and we were saved here, we have no way of getting out."

River stroked Jenny's wet cheek, wiping away the tears to dry her eyes. Jenny frowned, her blonde curls bouncing as she shook her head, unable to accept that The Doctor was not coming for them.

"I will, I promise" A voice said; his voice.

River turned around, shocked. He was in her house now, with her, standing before her and Jenny, totally real even though he was only a memory of himself.

"You saved yourself?"

"For a little while, River. I'm here to help you while the big me is working on getting you out. I know how to do it, I'll get you both out"

"Doctor, are you real?"

He came up to her, smirked at Jenny and ruffled her hair. He then took River's hands in his own, looked deep into her eyes and smiled.

"Yes, love, I am"


	3. Chapter 3: Like Father, Like Daughter

**Chapter Three: Like Father, Like Daughter.**

**A/N: I needed to convey how in love they are, and how the time never changes how he sees her, so they can properly join together in happiness… I need this chapter to express what I need in the next chapter. Sorry if I'm killing it for any of you. The next chapter will probably have a little smut it in, but not nearly as graphic as my others. I want to keep this one sweet and small. Comment any suggestions or thing you want to see happen?**

Managing to cook dinner with him watching was like running a mile and a half; not easy because of how out of practice she was. He kept staring at her, his eyes burning a deletable feeling inside her lower stomach, making her unable to speak and only able to keep swallowing. She was cooking him a roast, having placed the lamb in the oven before he went out with Jenny. He had taken a few hours with her, and as much as River didn't mind, she would have liked to know what had gone on. But they both were keeping it completely secret. Already, after a day of him being there, Jenny and The Doctor had established a relationship unlike any other, only… He was slightly hesitant around her, just as River had been around the younger version of the Doctor. She had known secrets, so what did Doctor know about Jenny? "What?" She asked, distributing the food on the plates evenly. She walked over to the table and placed each plate down on the mats, and then went to hang her apron up.

"Spoilers" She wanted to slap him, he was being secretive, and with _her_ of all people.

"Doctor, please tell me."

"I'm going to save you" He smirked. She couldn't wipe the smirk from his face even if she wanted to, he always knew how to show his infinite power over her.

"Already did that"

"Properly"

"Jenny! Dinner!"

Jenny came running in with a hungry expression on her face, matching the Doctor's as he took a seat and started eating with her. River had barely even begun sitting down and they were scoffing the food down as if racing to be the first finished. She had to smirk when looking at the similarities that Jenny and The Doctor shared. They both chewed a certain amount of times before swallowing quickly, and both used the fork in the wrong hand. River carefully chopped and diced her food with her knife and fork, and chewed little bits. She wasn't as hungry, but that wouldn't enable her to skip making dinner for such hungry people.

Once Jenny finished, it was pretty much time to clean up to get to bed for story-time.

"Oi, you, off to brush your teeth please, I'll be in soon"

"Can't daddy tell me a story tonight, please? He can tell us both a story!"

River tried not to feel slightly jealous that she was directing all of her attention to Doctor, and failed trying. Still, she nodded. "Alright, just one, and then you need to sleep."

Doctor and Jenny both cheered in happiness, rushing off into her bedroom. Jenny went to brush her teeth, and Doctor went to examine her bedroom. Like father, like daughter. Both left her stranded with the pile of dishes.

"Typical, I'm still stuck with the dishes"

Suddenly, they were clean and gone, probably in the cupboards. "Thanks, CAL"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

In Jenny's room, Doctor made stars shine brightly on the ceiling, and he fixed the broken handle on her drawers. He looked around at the drawings of the TARDIS, and of Melody Pond. He laughed at one that had River dressed in a tight costume with a cape, obviously taking after her grandmother when thinking that Melody Pond would be a superhero. She was, but not in the tight suits or anything. Then Doctor thought of how she would often wear quite tight outfits and dispelled the idea that she didn't sometimes look the part of the superhero. She was definitely a hero to him, but she didn't think it mattered. Like sinking in the sand on the hot day, Doctor felt like this place was reasonably nice and somewhere good to retire or something, something all humans did. He was not human, River wasn't either, and whatever Jenny was… He didn't know. Possibly not human, but there was obviously some of it in her if she was the granddaughter of Amy and Rory.

"What are you––" Jenny came in with a defensive stance, and it quickly disappeared as she gazed at the twirling stars above her bed. "Wow, they're just as I dreamed"

"You dream of the stars?" Doctor asked, curious as to what this little girl knew of the universe. He wanted to show her, only if his plan would work. It was tricky to get them back, but he had frozen the body under the care of the sisters of the infinite schism. Could they have not told him of the child growing in River? What had happened to her now? Doctor hoped they had kept her, so he could save them both from this place, however nice it might be.

"I dream of the universe, or parts of it at least. Mummy tells me of places, and before she says it, I know what it looks like" Jenny replied, a smile spreading across her face, creating adorable dimples.

"When I was small, I dreamt of stars brighter than anything, blinding lights of beauty, or that was what I called them anyway" He said, tucking her into bed as she snuggled down. He stroked her cheek and grinned brightly.

A clearing of the throat brought him out of the comforting he was giving Jenny, to look at River in the doorframe. "Story-time, would you care to tell?"

"Of course"

And he did. Once he made River sit with them on the tiny stretch of the bed, he told her tales of River that he doubted Jenny had heard, simply because River wasn't exactly proud of the moments because of how she told them. The Doctor told them with River as the heroine, rather than the destroyer, as she imagined. Slowly, Jenny fell asleep, and after a while of just watching her, River and Doctor moved into the living room, plonking on the sofa to talk.

"What is she?" He asked.

"Our daughter"

"You know what I mean"

She let out a breath, "From what I've gathered, she's a timelord, or lady, if you will."

Doctor didn't know what to think of that, but she looked like she was definitely River's baby, so it couldn't have been exactly CAL's doing.

"Can she regenerate?"

"She hasn't yet, but she has less human than I so I'm betting she can"

Doctor could sense a nervousness in River, because she kept rubbing her hands together, fumbling and fidgeting as if he was suddenly going to leave her for not telling him when he took her consciousness.

"How is this possible?"

Smirking, she answered, "I was waiting for you to ask, and before you jump to any conclusions, no, CAL was not apart of it. You took me from my body, and because I was pregnant with her, she was dependent on me living, so joined for the ride and you saved the both of us"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

She really was his daughter, River wouldn't lie to him about this kind of thing. She needn't lie to him anymore, he knew her fully and knew who she was, what she was and everything about her.

"You're going to leave now, aren't you?"

"Why would I?"

"I didn't tell you I was pregnant all that time, on the towers, and everything"

Instead of talking, he got up and walked over to her, pulling her to stand. She did instantly, trusting him completely. He acted on instinct and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. She returned the hug and sobbed slightly into his shirt.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

**A/N: Please review for a cup of tea and biscuits? **


	4. Chapter 4: A Moment Of Complete Bliss

**Chapter Four: A moment of complete bliss.**

**A/N: Pardon the sexual content, I'm rubbish at these types of things. Another thing, it is not only told in River's POV now, because I felt the need to use the Doctor in certain parts of the previous chapter. With that being said, River will still always be the protagonist. **

He didn't hate her, dear god the relief that flowed through her body was forceful. It was like a billion waves of heat went gushing through her. She hugged him and cried, and pushed him into her bedroom. With a wet face and a grin on her face, she pulled his face down and smacked her lips against his in a desperate kiss to rid herself of all the lost times she had not be able to share with him.

"I love you, you pathetically frustrating man"

He kissed her back with a certain oomph, no longer flailing after the shock of her forcing him to kiss her. Now he was trying to undress her, even though her hands were searching his body, making sure he was real and _hers._ He didn't try to stop her, but he did try his best to get her shirt off, and then move to stripping off her skirt. Once she was in nothing but her underthings, he went to work on getting his clothing off. She pushed his tweed jacket off over his shoulders, and went to work to get him completely undressed. They laughed at the fumbling their hands were doing, having both missed the moments that they would share like this, all night long in the depths of the universe.

"River, the bed, now"

"Are you telling me what to do, Doctor?"

"Would you object"

She didn't answer, instead she bounced onto the bed and pulled her bra off. She sprawled across the entire width of the bed, thighs parting. Her breath came hard, her chest rising and falling with her breasts. She was so hot for him now, so desperately turned on by his need for her. She looked so old, but his eyes reflected that of an aroused man, or timelord; whatever the hell he wanted to be, she'd take him as he was.

"Doctor, now" She whined. He finally got out of his clothes and started circling her, his eyes hungry.

"Sweetie, I have been stuck here for seven years, if there ever was a moment to stare at me naked, now is not it. Now is the time to damn well get on the bed and have your way" She got a reaction from calling him 'sweetie' and he stopped gazing at her, and decided to move and straddle her. His knee parted her thighs more, and his stomach pressed against hers, skin against skin. He started off small, kissing every inch of her body until she writhed and begged him to stop and just get inside her. She was so desperate, she felt like seven years of need was controlling her, and she was desperate to rid herself of the overpowering ache.

Clutching his backside in her palm, she pulled him to her, bent her legs and without knowing what she was planning, Doctor moved against her and swiftly, he was in her. A moan escaped his lips, a moan River had missed so much. The noises she made were certainly not ladylike, but they were natural and unforced. He was quick to satisfy her, knowing that she wasn't exactly a lover of gentleness. She liked the tenderness of his emotions pouring into his actions, but if he went soft she ended up taking control… Not that he minded most of the time. This was about then joining as one, finally exposing their love to one another after such a long time of being without each other.

"I love you, so much"

"I love you, River" He kissed her, swallowing her sobs in his mouth, swiping at her tongue softly, running it over her teeth.

The kisses he gave her were mesmerizing, tangling her in a spiral of lust that threw her upwards with each guided thrust he made. Her hands travelled up his back, her nails digging in slightly. He moaned and arched into her fingers, flexing.

After a while, it all became too much, so much her pinnacle was close. He went relentlessly, aiming to achieve total satisfaction for them both. He was doing extremely well on that front.

"Say my name, River. Melody Pond, scream for me"

And she did, orgasming with him. He shouted her name, and she shrieked his.

He collapsed on top of her, and she welcomed the weight of his incredible body. She could barely breathe for exhilaration after such a mind-blowing exercise.

"Dear gods, Doctor, I'm never letting you out of my sight"

"It was good, wasn't it?" He smirked, his head popping up to show his victory grin.

"It was alright" She was playing with him, but he didn't realize. She felt his stiffen slightly, and roll off her to lay beside her.

"Alright? Only alright?"

No man enjoyed being called 'alright' because they expected 'incredible' or 'insatiable'. She laughed at him. "No, you impossible man, it was bloody amazing"

"Of course it was" He cleared his throat, and nodded knowingly. "I knew"

"Shut up and kiss me"

**A/N: Please review? **


	5. Chapter 5: Magic

**Chapter Five: Magic. **

**A/N: I did actually, when I first began this, have a plot that I was planning to follow. I know the plot is pretty terrible now, because I played around with it when I probably shouldn't have... But this chapter is apart of the original plot and I hope it's alright. Review some helpful criticism?**

Morning broke sweetly, and to River's surprise, he was still with her, cuddling her to his chest.

He was already awake, of course; watching her breathe no doubt. She pretended she was still asleep, only peeking through little slits of her eyes.

"River, I know you're awake"

River sighed, and snuggled into his chest, planting little kisses. She looked up at him when she was finished and bit her lip, her eyes showing a deviant behavior. There was an air in the room she hadn't experienced, a feeling that this morning was extremely different. She reckoned it was the best morning she had had in such a long time; waking up to him laying beneath her was divine.

"Morning, sweetie"

He tilted her head up with his hand and kissed her. She gave in to him, letting him lead.

"Sweetie, Jenny's going to be awake soon, I have to make breakfast" Pulling back, she exhaled deeply.

"Can't CAL do that?"

CAL could very easily make Jenny feel full, without eating, but River didn't want Jenny growing up like that. Jenny needed to work for all she wanted and needed, she needed to live like any other little child.

"CAL is a little girl, she needs to live like one. She's being taken care by Anita and the group. God knows how she's coping with that lot."

Now Doctor laughed, rubbing her back. River eased out of the bed and pulled a dressing gown on, tying it up. She left him when he gave her a remarkable view by standing up to get dressed. If she had stayed, she wouldn't have been able to leave the room. He wouldn't let her–– hell, she wouldn't let herself.

"Jenny, are you awake?" There was no reply, so River went into the kitchen and began cooking pancakes with bacon. She had heard of the Canadian pancakes that had the pancake topped with a piece of bacon, covered in golden syrup. It was delicious, and she knew Doctor would probably try it, and enjoy it. Jenny lived for the mornings River felt good enough to make her delicious foods, especially Canadian pancakes. River sang softly in the kitchen, swirling around on the tips of her toes, savoring the feeling that she was home, with her family. If only her mother and father were there. River felt sadness every time she thought of Amy and Rory, simply because the memories were so harsh and traumatic. She really did love them, even though they were rarely on the same page she was. She had to always hide things from them like a secretive teenager, and sometimes it just got to be too much and she got terribly angry with them. Her mood softened slightly, and she smiled up at the sleepy face of Jenny entering the kitchen, stretching up as high as she could like a cat, her mouth the shape of an O.

"Morning, mummy" Little Jenny managed to say it through her yawn, and if not for the years River had spent with Jenny, she wouldn't have understood a word of the incoherent sentence.

"Morning, darling. Did you sleep well?"

Jenny popped up to sit on the stool by the bench, resting her elbows on it. Her tiny blonde-haired head plonked down onto the bench surface as she practically fell asleep again.

"Should I take that as a no?" River chuckled slightly, flipping a pancake onto a plate. She placed a slice of bacon on top of the pancake and handed Jenny the plate. Jenny started squirting the golden syrup onto her pancake, rubbing it over with her forefinger before licking the leftovers off.

"No, I just had a big dream"

"A big dream, huh?" River continued cooking, making Doctor food because he was always known as a man who ate a lot when it was given to him. She wasn't as hungry, so after she finished his food, she made herself a cup of tea and had a piece of toast.

"Yeah," Jenny stopped herself to swallow her mouthful, having been unable to speak words without little bits falling out. River gathered she was swallowing so she wouldn't waste the food by spitting it out, not because it would be disgusting to spit the food out. "I dreamt that you left me on my own, and it stopped when you came for me"

River was distressed that the dream sounded so terrifying. Jenny was always scared that her mother would disappear, and River always had to convince her that she wouldn't.

River walked over to Jenny, cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "Mummy will never leave you, okay?"

"Do you promise?"

"Yes, I promise"

Unfortunately, an unsettling feeling rested in River's stomach. She felt so guilty that she was lying to Jenny… Was she? She couldn't be.

Brushing the thoughts off, she noticed Doctor had come in and was digging into the meal, not even thanking her for the food. He swallowed it down like it was as small as a mustard seed, and grinned with his mouthful, which looked adorable and disgusting at the very same time.

She had to talk to him, there was something wrong with this situation. Why was Jenny suddenly dreaming of River leaving her? The stories usually kept nightmares away because she dreamed further about the story of Melody Pond's adventures. Whatever it was, River needed to it to stop so Jenny could rest well, and she could talk to Doctor about getting her out of there into her body, back where it was. She didn't even know exactly where it was, but Jenny had been with her, she was pregnant at the time. So maybe Jenny's body was there too… What if it wasn't?

Unable to wait any longer, the thoughts becoming too much, River said, "Doctor, can I speak with you?"

He looked up quickly and swiftly nodded to her. "Yep, just––" Stuffing his mouth with the leftovers, he scraped his fork across the plate and gathered the last of the syrup, and licked it off. With more of it on his face than he devoured, Doctor plonked down from his stool and gestured for her to follow him out of the kitchen. She did so with a laugh.

"What's the issue, Little Pond?"

His nickname was ignored in her mind, the pressing issues taking over so she couldn't acknolodge the fact that he was calling her a mini-me of Amy.

"You're getting me out. How?" She tapped her foot furiously on the floor, her hands coming to her hips, digging in because of how nervous she was.

He looked up at her and shook his head.

"Tell me, now"

Again he refused to answer.

"Doctor, you tell me how you plan to get myself and your daughter out of this computer, right now!"

"Spoilers"


	6. Chapter 6: Stolen

**Chapter Six: Stolen. **

River refused to speak to Doctor for the entire day after that, all because he was too stubborn to tell her, and she was too stubborn to deal with that. Doctor and Jenny played outside; he pushed her on the swing as she squealed with delight. This was his daughter, so much energy went into the thoughts he thought about her. She was beautiful, and looked very much like River. Of course, River did not look like Melody Pond anymore, but the glint in the eyes never left, and Jenny had that glint spot on. She looked at him with the same grin young children grinned, except she was apart of him. She was tied to him because of the blood that coursed through her time-lady veins. Such a little girl could hold enormous power, so much more than most would comprehend.

"Jenny, is you mother cross with me, still?" Jenny stopped swinging and turned to stare at him, looking right through him as though he was transparent. He had never felt like someone could tell every thought he had through a gaze, well, maybe before he met River. This little child knew what he was thinking, like mother like daughter, and she knew everything about him.

"Mummy will be fine." She replied, far wiser than her single digit age. Tiny as she was, she had the energy of a thousand horses, bounding around. Jenny did not run, nor did she walk, or skip or do anything of the sort. She bounced. Her steps had a giddy jump in them, and she bounced.

He had a plan, he did. He just hadn't figured it out yet… Well, he sort of did, but then again, everything went wrong when he planned it out, so he was hoping that something would come up and he could take full credit for it.

"I don't know about that, kiddo" Doctor sighed. River was changing completely. Her independence had stretched without him, so much so she knew exactly what she wanted, and knew how to make her decisions without him being a factor to consider. Seven years… What it must have been like. Time passed quicker in the computer, but River felt it all, every single day without him. The fact she knew how long it had been meant she had counted, and he reckoned she counted because she waited. Like with Amy, he had made her wait, and Amy had been resentful that he had caused her so much grief in that waiting period.

To avoid Jenny noticing his guilt, he decided to climb the ladder to the slide, and slide down with a shout of amusement. Jenny cackled at the sight, highly entertained by how insane he looked when rolling down the slide, squeezing his tiny frame into the narrow slide.

"Jenny! It's time for lunch! Tell Doctor to come in"

He was receiving the silent treatment, or something of that sort. She was speaking to him as little as possible. He just had to _make_ her talk to him later, and he knew how she would come through. When she had secrets, he got angry, but he was always there for her. He couldn't tell her, not when he didn't know completely. Outside of the computer, he was working on it. Hopefully, with the received knowledge he would gain through extracting the consciousness, they would all be safely in their bodies by the end of the week… But he didn't know, he couldn't know.

Jenny sensed his sadness, he could see her face soften with sympathy.

"Don't worry, it will all work out. You know what you're doing…"

Doctor smiled softly, walking a little bit away from her as she jumped and danced around on the playground.. He watched from a distance.

"...I hope I do…"

Later on, River was sitting on the sofa, furiously flipping through pages of a book, looking at the Doctor with a gaze full of daggers, only to quickly avert her gaze to stare at the book when he looked up. Jenny was in bed, napping. River was angry with him, obviously. He gathered that, but he found it odd she wasn't saying anything about it, like she wanted him to say something. Not knowing what to say, he decided to say the only thing he thought would work.

"Sorry."

Now she looked up and sighed, scrutinizing him with her gaze, able to swallow him up into a puddle of fear with one look that looked quite like the look she had once a month when she had her 'lady-moments'

It hadn't been long for him, barely a year or so, but it had been seven for her, and she dealt with things differently. She had adapted to being alone, with only her team of travelers, who knew nothing of how she depended on the Doctor.

"You're sorry? If you're sorry, you'll tell me"

"River," He started, but she was back to flipping her pages, huffing and puffing in her anger.

"Come with me." He said. He put the book away and pulled her to sit on the bed. "Look at me. Instead of worrying about it, enjoy the time right now. River, if I do not get you out, I will stay in here, with you. Instead of being angry with me, trust me, and–––"

Flailing his arms around, he was pulled into a kiss, a kiss that lead to a snog, and them curled together on the bed, fully clothed, bathing in each other and kissing until their lips were swollen.

After a little while, he felt himself become slightly dizzy, and then he was back in the Library, looking down at a computer with his screwdriver plugged in. He was stolen from the computer, taken out by his younger self, who had decided to get River safe by inserting himself in there to tell her he was coming...

"NO! No, pull her out! Take them BOTH OUT!"


End file.
